Castiel Caoin
'Character First Name' Castiel 'Character Last Name' Caoin 'IMVU Username' Castielcaoin 'Nickname (optional)' Cas, Kage-sempai 'Age' 25 'Date of Birth'http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=6 Oct / 25 / 75 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity'http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=8 Yukigakure 'Height' 6' 4'' 'Weight' 212 Lbs. 'Blood Type'http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=11 O+ 'Occupation'http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=12 Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Birth mark on his left shoulder from when his parents were killed. Burns Scars-''' on back and forarms 'Scar-' along lips from training with his chakra wire for the Murderous Grasp Technique '''Blade Scar -across back from blade Broken Ribs - Training Broken Nose- Genjutsu training 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status'http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=15 Single 'Personality' Quiet, Curious boy, Rambunctious and always curious. He is quiet from when he was in the orphanage and being teased for his white hair and dark eyes. He is close to certain people only and will listen to orders swiftly and precisely when given from those people'. '''He was an inquisitive kid who loved to learn as he was always in his books and training alone. He was a shy kid which didnt help when he was trying to make friends. He was always alone and learned to live that way. Some people think he dont have a vioce because he was so quiet. He was a fast learner but never learnt to show off so he also kept that to himself as he would learn one thing after anouther. Since reciving Kageship, hes ruled with an iron fist but is also the strong queit type as he still is the same man he was as a child. 'Behaviour' Energetic but quiet. He prefers to learn over sitting around and doing nothing. Even if that means being sneaky about it. He is quiet from burying his head in his books as he just wants to learn and that’s all he wants. He likes alot of food and likes to explore the possibilities as he absolutly loves ramen. He hates people that hate on others for he had seen it for years in the orphanage, kids getting picked on for no reason. He didnt see fat, thin, tall,or short. He wasnt a sterotypical person but he was smart enough to know the different between a good and a bad person and who to stay away from. However he wasnt smart enough to know why eavesdropping was a bad thing. 'Nindo (optional) Never back down ' ' '''Summoninghttp://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=19 None 'Bloodline/Clan' Caoin Clan 'Ninja Class 'http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=21 Kage Of Yukigakure 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Bo. bow staffs Kunai Bombtags 'Strengths' Genjutsu Speed Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Stamina Taijutsu 'Chakra colour' Deep Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 x 2 =24 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 x 1.5 = 12 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): n/a Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '''1 = 3 '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): n/a Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): n/a Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 'Explosive tags x5 =25 Bo Half Staves = 10 '''Total: '''24 + 25 +12 + 3 + 5 = 74 'Jutsu List Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Earth Jutsu *Release: Hardening Technique C rank *Earth Release: A Double Suicide Decapitation Technique D rank *Earth Release: Rock Section Cane D rank *Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot C rank *Earth Release: Mudslide C Rank *Rock Clone B rank *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall C rank *Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Rank B Fire Release *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique C rank Genjutsu *Basic Genjutsu *Genjutsu: Unknown Fire C Rank *Demonic Illusion Technique C Rank *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique D Rank *Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Rank A *Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Basic Techniques *Murderous Grasp Technique C rank *Body Flicker Technique Dojutsu *Kamui A rank Lava Release *Lava Release: Lava Globs Rank B *Lava Release: Rubber DefenceRank C *Lava Release: Melting Apparition TechniqueRank B *Lava Release: Lava GlobsRank B *Lava Release: Rubber Wall Rank A *Lava Release Armour Rank S Databook 'Allies' Yukigakure 'Enemies' The nin who killed Castiels wife 'Background Information' Castiel was born inside yukigakure and at a young age showed a liking for physical work, loved helping his mom and dad doing chores around the house,playing with his babysister, He loved them. When he was 9, An attack came over the village and alot of people died, among the reck were his perents and a child with a single eye slashed open, Castiel. Soon after he and his sister were seperated and he was put into foster care and stuck to different homes around the village never feeling at home. He grew up and entered the ninja academy so that way he could be his clans successor. Being the only one left he chose to become the sole man to bring his clan back to life. In his team he had a kid named Kihaku, They soon became best friends and fellow team members, going through the ranks together. When they were jounin, Castiel had met a lovely young woman jounin from anouther village as he had seen her through a couple months. Soon He fell in love with her and she got a transfer to Yukigakure from konoha, Her name was Tatsumi Uchiha. Many years had passed and he had begun to raise a family, He had a daughter named Yuki Caoin named after the village. He had a wonderful strong wife and he was happy. One night as he was getting back from a mission he had found a little girl who told him her name was Hatsumomo, and like he was she was alone. He took her home and his wifes loving demeanor had shown through and he had an official addition to his home. A couple years had passed.during wich he found his sister and was shocked that she was still alive. some time after that , he was near promotion when it was announced that a fight had broken out between nations and that they had been searching for anyone with a powerful ability such as his wife. He was sent on mission and as he returned he began to get a bad feeling as he turned to Kihaku and they used their speed to get to the village. When he arrived he watched a dark man jump from the room and his wife lay on the floor dead,his sister sitting next to her crying. Her eyes had been taken and he quickly ran to check on his daughters who were safe. He would look to Kiahku and in a fit of rage demand revenge on the man as his pressence became dark. He would end up holding his daughters all night. till he himself was strong enough to go and bury her. A few weeks had passed and a message had rung into the village that a man was terrorizing people with a power that was long since unused by anyone due to the near extintion of the uchiha clan, the sharingan. He immiadeatly went to grab Kihaku and took off to the nearest sighting. A fierce battle took hold and Castiel with the help of his brother in arms had won the fight with Kihaku getting away with a slashed eye and Castiel had a broken leg and wrist but he limped over and cut out the mans eyes getting the only piece of his love back. Over the next couple days himself and Kihaku had ended up having the sharingan implanted to replace the eye they each had lost . to be linked as brothers and through Castiels wife, who will always be within him. Over the following weeks, Castiel was soon premoted to kage and his kids had entered the academy, and his Sister had made Chuunin. And that is the start to our story. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events:http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=36 Story Progression:http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=37 Clan Specific: Training Roleplayshttp://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=39 Ninjutsu: Taijutsu:http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=41 Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength:http://kunaichronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Application_form?action=edit&section=44 Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Category:Kage Category:Founder